House on a Hill
by quinnofhearts
Summary: Devon/Dove has had a ghost encounter before but never dived deep into the supernatural world till now. Her Family moves into the Murder House a few years after the Harmon's died. Dove finds herself choosing what world to belong to as she meets Tate and many others. Including the first owners! Dr. Charles Montgomery. Dr./OC pairing
1. Fire

**Welcome all to my Murder House FanFic!  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (but what i made)**

**Warring bad speller and bad at proper writing endure if you wish to read:)**

**summary Devon (a.k.a.) Dove has had a ghost encounter before but never dived deep into the supernatural world till now. Her Family moves into the Murder House a few years after the Harmon's died and many family's later they given up scary them all out. Dove finds herself choosing what world to belong to as she meets Tate and many others. Including the frist owners! Dr. Charles Montgomery so far does have a big part to play in this story. IDK I loved his and his wife Nora story the most in AHS MH! **

**Please REVIEW! And always ENJOY!**

* * *

The house was eerie, I loved its Victorian feel and the Tiffany fixtures but something was truly out of the ordinary here. I lay down on my bed not wanting to finish my unpacking it's two in the morning and I'm only through half the boxes. I sighed getting up heading down the stairs to the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of water since it was the only thing in the house. I walk back up the stairs to my room falling straight on my bed going to sleep…

I woke up late the next day 11:45 I rolled out of bed doing my morning routine, brushing my teeth, showering and my makeup and hair. I walked down stairs seeing my mom and dad in the living room eating pizza and unpacking.

"Hey" I greet them taking a slice of pizza.

I take a bite as my dad hugs me sideways and my mom continued to hang a picture.

"Isn't it looking great?!" My dad asks cheerfully.

"Beyond great!" I answer. "You guys are getting this done fast"

"We have to I've got a patient tomorrow" dad tells me.

"Wow that's earlier" I say.

"The mother insisted"

"Oh, okay"

"Isn't it awesome I'll be home all the time now" dad jokes pulling me in a hug rocking me.

I squirm; I love my dad but having him home all the time is a scary thought.

"Oh yeah totally" I obviously lie. "I'm gonna go finish my room and try not to kill myself" I laugh.

I run up the stairs as my mom and dad laugh continuing to put the house in order. Walking in my room I tripped on a sack of C.D's I shuffle on my feet narrowing my eyes I don't remember pulling those out like I really don't remember. I shake it off putting everything in order in my room I was nearly finished when my mom called me down for dinner. We ate more pizza sitting and talking on the sofa in the living enjoying happy family time while it lasts.

I walked up to my room throwing my hair up in a ponytail ready for bed. I walked to covers that use to be neatly made seeing them wrinkled as if someone was laying on them. I pick up one of the many C.D cases that are spilled on my bed. Why does mom or dad keep going through my music? They hate this stuff and why leave a mess behind that's beyond rude. I grab them arranging them alphabetically and by genre again, O.C.D my dad says as I say efficient. I yawn as it takes me an hour to finish once I'm done I strip into a crop top and boy shorts going to sleep.

* * *

**_The fire creeps in from down the stairs where Devon father, John stood over the stove holding his hand over the flames. Devon tossed in her sleep hearing fire crackles around her, sweating from the heat that was put out long ago. She swore the sounds of children screaming were right in her ear as if she was sharing the bed with them. Tears ran down her cheek as she slept dreaming flames taking over her room._**

**"_I need someone to feel my pain" a burned woman confesses dispirited her voice was echoed coming from far away. _**

**_Devon sobs still asleep as she feels the pain of the burned woman knowing something was wrong but unable to wake herself from her sleep. An underline voice went mainly unheard but she caught it's cries in the background, a baby crying, sobbing, it kick in her natural mothering instincts, making her blood boil. She continued to thrash till finally her water flowing eyes opened._**

* * *

I jump up from my bed standing by the bed. I quickly wipe my wet face, sniffling, panicking as I wonder why I was crying. I still heard the flames crackling far away, something's wrong I know something's wrong. I held my stomach feeling it drop to the floor I rush out of my room using my phone flashlight app to make it to my dad's room safely still unfamiliar with the house. I opened the door slightly making out faded furniture shapes. Covering half the light with my hand I flash it to the side of the bed. I see my mom asleep safe and sound then to the other side seeing an empty space where dad should be. I panic as my pulse quickens rushing blood everywhere.

I looked to the bathroom seeing the door opened I peaked inside knowing I'd rather see something I didn't want to see then not know if dad was okay. As I looked I see no dad I rushed out of the room looking down every hall checking my bathroom looking in my room maybe dad had the same feeling and went to check up on me. No as I looked in the bathroom, no as I looked through all the upstairs hallways, no as I checked my room and the other ones up here. I darted down the stairs feeling a burning feeling in my throat. I ran through the main level of the house till I stopped in the kitchen.

"Dad thank god" I sigh in relief.

He stood back facing me in a pair of boxers, I let the fact he was in underwear go I really needed to be comforted by him right now. I feel like a crazy person running around the house looking for him of course he came down here for a midnight snack. But we don't having any food beside pizza and you heat that up in a microwave not on a stove? I wonder why dad stood in front of the stove. His body didn't turn to me didn't shift from standing for a while I am more worried than before.

"Dad?" I call to him shaky.

I walk closer standing side to side. My eyes widen seeing him hovering his hand over the blue flames. I gasp unable to think. I have to be dreaming what's going on?! I quickly turn off all the burners as dad just stood there like a zombie. I look up jumping as I see the woman whose voice played in my nightmare; she stood there burned with red singes still hot on her skin.

"I need someone to feel my pain" the burned woman says.

At the same time as she spoke I shake in terror screaming as I fell to the floor shutting my eyes tight. This can't be real she can't be real, can't be alive!

"DOVE!" dad called out to me.

I felt him drop to his knees beside me grabbing my face in his hands.

"Dove open your eyes" he begs.

When he pulls me into him I stop my screaming, clawing to be closer to him. I sniffle, weeping from the horrors of the burned woman.

"Daddy!" I sob.

He tightens and I push my head up resting my chin on his shoulders looking to where the dead woman was standing to see no woman. I dreamt it, I must have.

"Daddy" I whimper.

"What's going on?!" mom rushes down the stairs yelling.

* * *

**…**

* * *

I lay in my bed listening to mom and dad talk about what just happened a few hours ago in the hall as they thought I was asleep.

"She had to be sleepwalking" dad says.

"It's been so long, I hate this" mom tells him.

"I need to get dressed my first appointment should be here in an hour we'll talk later" dad sighs.

"Okay, I'll go make some pancakes, Dove loves pancakes" she says.

They both left the hall. I weep quietly on my bed curled into a ball holding my pillow tight. Why would I start sleepwalking again, I hate this, I hate this, hate it! That woman she was so real so scary. I shook it off standing from bed whipping my face turning it red as I brushed all my tears away. I walked over to my white vanity trying to save some face.

I applied less makeup than normal, a double amount of concealer to cover my dark circles from lack of sleep, foundation and lose powdered, my normal perfect, natural, boxed, arched painted on brows, a slight line following my lashes with black stick eyeliner, then mascara, and a soft pink blush leaving out my normal sparkly eye shadow matched with cat eyes and dark brown blush to contour my face. I grab my mid length white blonde hair pulling it in a messy bun on top of my head pulling my flyaway's free adding some prettiness to my laziness.

I pulled on my black leggings, a blue oversized sweater hanging off my left shoulder and put on my pink fuzzy slippers. I headed down stairs not seeing anyone in sight. I walked past dad office hearing him talking to a boy inside. I continue to walk past looking for my mom not seeing her anywhere I guessed she was out. I walked back up stairs and saw I had two boxes left I might as well finish now. I grabbed my iPod putting in my ear buds turning the volume hearing losing loud.

**'_Somewhere in the end of all this hate,_**

**_There's a light ahead,_**

**_That shines into this grave that's in the end of all this pain.'_**

I continue putting my clothes away hanging them in my O.C.D way, jackets and sweaters to the far left then shirts in the middle followed by skirts and dresses all arranged by color and length of sleeves. By the time I finished with my clothes the song was replaying.

**'_In the night ahead there's a light upon this, _**

**_House on a hill,_**

**_The living, living still,_**

**_Their intention is to kill and they will, they will,_**

**_But the children our doing fine,_**

**_I think about them all the time,_**

**_Until they drink their wine and they will,_**

**_They will, they will.'_**

I shiver feeling someone behind me. I turn fast. I jump and gasp as I see a blonde hair boy in my doorway. I rip of my headphones out looking to the man confusedly.

"I like that song, but if you listen to it any louder you'll probably go deaf" he lowly comments. "Not like there's anything good to hear in this shity world anyway"

He looks around the room depressed.

"Who are you?" I ask leaving a distance between us.

"Tate" he tells me walking in my room more. "I just finished talking to your dad" he tells me.

So he's the patient with the pushy mom.

"Devon" I greet him. "Does my dad know you're up here?"

He shifted at the question.

"I just thought your dad was pretty cool so you must be cool to" He said and squirmed rubbing the back of his neck. "Unlike all the other judgmental bitches" he says with pure spite.

"Oh"

So He thinks since my dad wont judge him I won't and now he wants a friend, I'm guessing he super depressed and gets bullied. No harm there but still I really shouldn't be talking to him dad would get mad.

"No judgment here" I tell him truthfully. "But I do have to ask my dad if it is alright to hang with you if he gives the okay I'm down" I inform him.

"Yeah, um okay" He says shyly walking out the door then stops in the middle of the doorway. "And if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't I'm sure we'll talk here and there" I smile.

I held back my feeling of being creeped out it was rude to think he was creepy for seeing my dad. He obviously just a shy guy and it would be nice to have a friend already.

The rest of the day I hind away in my room my mom kept coming up with food and snacks I said my thank you's and shut the door I didn't want to see their concern written on their faces. That night I ate the taco's my mom made for us in my room watching T.V, reruns of supernatural. After I was done eating and my show was over I took my plate down stairs I stopped after I put my plate in the sink to look over to the stove. No woman stood there I sighed feeling like a fool. I turn fast as something catches my attention from the corner of my eye. Seeing nothing in sight I take deep breaths trying to calm myself. I'm going crazy. I left the kitchen back to my room going to bed hoping I won't sleepwalk again.

**_While Devon slept the cries of the baby haunted her dreams casting them into nightmares. Devon woke but felt no control over her body and also had no concern about her zombie like state. She walked through the halls stumbling a bit as she entered what use to be a nursery for a child long ago dead. The room was filled high with boxes all push to the walls. Devon walked in the center of the room seeing no boxes but a lovely baby's room and a beautiful dark cherry crib centered the room with a sheer white cloth over it. _**

**_Devon placed her hand upon the railing seeing a small shape inside the crib a long lost memory of a fair-haired baby boy, Thaddeus. She pulled the cloth off seeing the baby boy sleeping safely it warmed her heart. This being in the room was not a ghost of any sorts but just collected memory's with so much energy staining the house and filling the nursery at times but only for those who can see what truly is and what was. She stood there watching the baby coo in his sleep till the memory was gone and all that was left was boxes pushes against the wall. _**

**_Devon walked back to her room mindless and lay back in bed she gave no mind when she saw a young girl around her age going through her music. And as she slept besides hearing the girl looking around her room she heard again a baby crying haunting her dreams once more…_**

* * *

**_Okay chapter One! _**

**_Please REVIEW with your loves, hates, questions and ideas! _**


	2. Bullshit

I started school two weeks days ago I kept my head down did my work got B's work for A's and shyly had a few conversations with some girls. I opened the front door seeing Moira scrubbing the floors. I stopped at the entice of the house and dropped my bag causing her to look my way I just smile to her. I lean my hand on the doorframe as I unzip my short black combat boots holding them in my hand I walk on the nicely just washed floor to my room. I put my shoes back in my closet and take out the books I'll need for homework tonight. I rub my eyes that won't stop burning I feel like I've been up for days. I shake my head going down to the kitchen grabbing a green monster energy drink needing a pick me up. Walking past my dad's office I stop hearing a familiar voice inside, Tate. I listened I hadn't see him since we met and I never asked my dad if we could hang out.

"She blew me off it was bullshit!" Tate rants. "She said she thought I was attracted to the dark side like her but then she said she was wrong I am the dark side… bullshit" he continued. "She just wanted to cut herself and listen to sad music she just wanted to be that person! She doesn't understand what it's like to feel the things I feel to think the things I think she wanted to be a sad girl I don't wanna be this!" he sobbed I could hear the tears.

Every word he said broke my heart I never want someone to feel that way I just wanna fix him. I left before I could hear what my dad had to say I didn't want to get caught. I downed my monster holding back tears for the poor boy and his broken heart. As I was passing through the hall I stopped turning to the door beside me. I looked to the white wooden door ever wall seemed closer suffocating me leaving me nowhere to run. A heart beat echoed in my ears as I stared at the door it pulsed with the door red blood running down it. I looked around the once long halls were closed and coming closer and closer to me ready to smash my body into a flatten dead crops.

I start to hyperventilate grabbing at my throat trying to force myself to breath it didn't work. With no other way from death I choice to grab the doorknob of the door it was slipperier and hot as I pushed it open stumbling into the guest bedroom with the amount of force I through myself into the room I didn't stop at the entice but continue slipping on the blood and lading of the queen sized guest bed. I turn fast my breathing returns to normal as I look out of the door seeing no blood and noting out of the ordinary. Dear God I'm going crazy. I stand shaky looking around the room knowing this is the one I always dreams about with a baby inside. I left the room walking into my mom's she wasn't in there.

"Mom?" I call for her. "Mom?" I try to hind my need for her controlling my shaky voice.

Shaking my head I headed back down the stairs still calling for my mom.

"The lady of the house isn't home child" Moira tells me.

I just nod and start to walk to my dad's office I know I shouldn't bother him while Tate's in there crying his eyes out but I really need him. As I was walking up the door opens and Tate walks out looking to me obviously with something up his sleeve it was odd.

"I'm gonna use your bathroom before I leave" Tate says walking off.

"Hey hun" dad kissed my forehead.

I smiled holding myself together.

"Your mom still at the air port waiting for aunt Ree's flight to land so I'm tasked with dinner" he laughed.

I just nod.

"I'm just gonna go run by the store before my next patient gets here did you want anything?"

I just shake my head no.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" I nod. "Just gonna take a nap and do some school work after I'm pretty sleepy" I lie kind of.

It's the truth I'm tired but I'm also seeing things.

"Okay, love you" he says sideways hugging me and leaving the house.

I can't believe any of this. Why am I seeing things, I shouldn't be seeing things! I'm a normal healthy girl I've never see things before… sort of true I guess. The thought of my grandpa wrapping me up in his arms at the old family house where aunt Ree lives now instead of us flashed in my mind. We use to play when mom… my birth mom Carol wouldn't play but then the nanny came and the maids and they all played with me and during the day when I would play with the help of the house grandpa wouldn't show up anymore till night time he would sing to me and tell me story's. I never told anyone after I told mom, Carol she was so mean called me names called my crazy and couldn't handle my tantrum so she pushed me in the closet and locked the door.

After that I never told anyone about grandpa even though I wanted to so bad when grandma would come down and visit showing pictures to dad. It wasn't till a few years ago when I was eleven I found out that the man I saw in the pictures the man who sang me to sleep died when dad was fourteen long before I was born. I never thought about it again I wanted to keep this in the deepest darkest part of my mind but I guess I couldn't, considering I just thought about it. I held back tears for my old pa who I haven't seen since we've moved here. I shook my head just feeling over loaded I walked into my dad office looking for his key to his desk I found it under a school picture of me taken about two years ago.

I wipe the water from my cheeks as I remain quiet opening the lowest drawer seeing labeled bottles of prescriptive medicine. I careful read them having no clue what most of them do till I found my favorite, Xanax. I sniffled opening the cap taking two from the bottle then I put it back angling it the way it was before. I stood on my feet knowing I'll finally get the sleep I've been needing if I take this tonight before bed. As I looked to the doorway it was filled with Tate standing there catching me red handed.

"Wanna hang out?" he asks simple.

* * *

We sat on the floor in my room I stashed my two pills in my nightstand inside of my vitamin bottle knowing its safe there the vitamins are for teen girls only. We talked a little small talk for a little then it went quiet neither one of us were good a carrying on a conversation that never bothered me though, and it didn't seem like it bothered him much either. After a while of the quietness I grabbed my school book starting my math homework the only class I'm failing.

"What school do you go to?" I asked him.

"I don't go to school anymore" he tells me. "I was kicked out"

"Why?" I ask simply, bluntly.

"I hurt some kids" he confessed.

"Why? Who started it you or them?"

"The god damn world!" he said with much passion. "The world is bullshit and so are the people in it, it's all just bullshit, bullshit" he rants

"I'm not bullshit" I correct him.

He seemed stunned by my lack of passion on the matter.

"Do you like all that dark stuff?" he asks. "Death, gore, blood, drinking, smoking?"

"No" I laugh. "Who does?" I argue. "Like really, who really likes the idea of death cause I bet those kids who think there so twisted really don't wanna lose their mommy or daddy or even themselves. I can tell you right now no one really wants to be in a horror movie with body parts and blood everywhere those people just wanna be cool. If they were really a twisted soul they would want something different but are forced by their lack of sanity to gain it or by the position someone else put them in and now don't know where to go" I tell him the truth. "So no I don't think the fact this house has a murder tour is cool and dark and twisty I think it's sad that so much blood has stained this soil and I don't think when some one dies in a brutal fashion its awesome and cool. I don't understand people who want to play with the devil"

"Yeah, yeah" Tate lowly agrees eyes widen in amazement of what I just said.

"You're the real deal Tate someone hurt you and your stuck but you're here talking to my dad cause you want something better you don't want to feel like this anymore"

"Your right" he agrees mindlessly.

"People who want to feel the way you do and get close to you because your there wet dream of darkness that's bullshit" I say thinking of the girl I overheard Tate talking about with my dad. "And those people when they finally get what they thought they wanted, your broken soul and the darkness inside they finally get it, that's never what they wanted so they drag you down to the last layer of hell and leave you there saying you're to messed up saying it's all your fault as they go"

He sat there criss-cross-applesauce eyes widen agreeing to ever word that left my mouth.

"That's where I am right now, in hell" he confesses. "Beaten, blood stripped of everything cast down from God damn heaven" he holds the same amount of emotion in his voice now as he did earlier about the bullshit world.

"My dad gonna help you, Tate" I tell him.

He nodded not saying another word and I did the same. We both stopped talking we just sat there listening to the music play.

**'_Somewhere in the end we're all insane,_**

**_To think that light ahead can save us from this,_**

**_Grave that's in the end of all this pain.' _**

That part of the song reminded me of Tate.

"I like this song" he says swaying to the music.

"Me to" I smile to his boyishness.

**'_In the night ahead there's a light upon this,_**

**_House on a hill,_**

**_The living, living still,_**

**_Their intention is to kill and they will, they will,_**

**_But the children are doing fine,_**

**_I think about them all the time,_**

**_Until they drink the wine and they will,_**

**_They will, they will.'_**

I turned the music up louder enjoying this moment here with Tate. He's pretty and nice, I'm glad were gonna be friends I just don't know how dad is gonna feel but Tate's not a weird guy just a little hurt, who isn't.

"That's not the right answer" Tate tells me pointing to my homework.

"Huh, what is?" I ask.

"Let me help because all that's wrong" he laughed pointing to the rest of my work.

I just sighed and he sat by me helping me. It was nice I didn't think I'd like doing homework so much in my life. Once we finished I went down stairs and grabbed the rest of the pizza from last night and two Dr. Peppers and brought them back up to Tate without anyone knowing. Mom got back late with aunt Ree and dad crashed on the sofa in the living room before they even got home, we stayed quiet when my mom got home so she would think I was asleep and once we heard her and aunt Ree go to sleep we stayed up all night talking and watching mind bending scary movies all night. Then at six in the morning my alarm went off and it was time to get ready for school.

* * *

REVIEW! with your loves, hates, questions and ideas


	3. The Good Doctor

**YAY one review! Thanks but um please more feedback I have no clue if this story is enjoyable to anyone other than myself: /**

* * *

I still haven't asked my dad if I could hang out with Tate afraid of what his answer might be. I have really been getting along with him I don't want my dad ruining this. My parents and aunt were out for lunch and something else not really for sure, so me and Tate were hanging out in the kitchen then I heard my parents and aunt Ree walk through the front door so I ran Tate down to the basement seeing it the only solution. He was laughing lowly at me.

I shushed him and walk down further getting a awful vibe from down here, however, it is the basement I have been taught be every movie ever to think something gonna kill me down here so I shrugged it off. Tate walked around grabbing a wooden box and some candles lighting them. I looked around to where it must of all happened, I went on that murder tour just to hear all the story's about the house I kind of regret it now.

"There's a door leading out of here" I tell Tate. "Don't get caught leaving okay!"

"Okay" he laughs.

I led him to the backdoor opening it for him.

"Bye"

"See you tomorrow" he says lowly ducking out the door.

I sigh knowing I could be grounded forever if my dad found out. I shake that thought off Tate won't get caught. I heard my parents upstairs to close to the basement door I know I wouldn't be able to sneak out of here at least not right now. I sat down next to the candles no wanting to explore this room. I leaned my head against the wall battering my eyes open and closed the moment I did. Since I had that nightmare of the burned woman I don't feel like I've slept I think I'm sleepwalking and its taking a lot out of me. I couldn't fight any longer sleep took me finally.

* * *

_Devon slept hearing the baby crying again in her nightmares. She tossed a bit on the wall wanting to smooth the babe in her arms. The good Doctor Charles Montgomery finished tying his mask on after breathing in his drug covered cloth. He stood from his work table to see the young woman, Devon passed out on the floor. 'Poor child' he thought. 'Under my knife you must go' he continued thinking. He walked to her thinking his wife gave her too much to calm the pain. He scooped her in his arms carrying her tiny body to the bed that was stained red were a woman's legs part. He laid her down on the small bed feeling guilt set in. again he took a huff on his clothed mask to take him higher, take him away from the guilt. Devon woke from her sleep as he laid her there seeing the Doctor huff, she couldn't believe her eyes so she didn't, the basement was filled with the Doctors things the way one would imagine it to look. A dream Devon thought a dream it must be._

* * *

I batter my eyes open and closed this is a dream I knew it was. A Doctor in my creepy basement with all these tools around and the harsh lighting a nightmare I'm having a nightmare.

"Pretty blonde" he notice my hair color petting it with his gloved hands. "My wife, Nora she's a pretty blonde she was the love of my life long ago" he confessed.

He begins to sob into his hands weeping even though it is a dream it broke my heart to see his pain. I leaned up holding his shoulder trying to let him no he wasn't alone. I don't know how my nightmare went from creepy doctor to sorrow filled doctor I comfort. He turned blood shot eyes to me his face masked is now pulled down showing his very handsome face.

"I am a genius I brought him back and she still couldn't see my genius" he sobbed.

"Yes, yes you're a genius" I agree.

He's sobs stop as he looked up to me widen eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" his gaze was one of a child's.

"Yes, yes I do" I nod to him holding him close to me.

He hugged me tight nuzzling in to me.

"How long I've waited to hear that said… a-all I wanted was to prove myself"

"You did, you truly did" I comfort the man's insecurities away.

"I am a man, a good husband" he sighs in relief telling himself those things out loud.

I nod my head rubbing his hair as he sunk to the ground placing his head in my lap wrapping his arms around my waist. I continued to pet the joyfully sobbing man wondering how much of this I really thought to be a dream and how long ago did I give up on believing that being true. I don't know how long I sat there comforting the good doctor it seemed like another hasn't comforted him in years yet alone touched him. I heard movement in the shadows I looked to it not seeing anything my heart quickened afraid of what might be there. However, what could be more frightening then the doctor they laid on my lap? I am on his operating table surround by his many tools if I hadn't had waken I wonder what would have become of me.

The Doctor sniffled leaning up his eyes lighting up. I looked to where he stared seeing a fair-haired toddler standing in a white laced gown. My eyes light up the same knowing this child to be a older version of the baby I dream of in the nursery. I don't have a clue to how this is happening if any of this is real, I guess I truly went crazy but I don't care to figure it out right now. I accepted what was in front of me, either I'm crazy or I'm seeing ghosts and right now I don't care all that matters is this baby in front of me.

"Who is this?" I ask using a sweet voice as I look to the boy.

"My son, Thaddeus" The doctor spoke happy.

I smiled to the beautiful child.

"You see him for what he is, don't you?" asks the doctor slurring his words together.

"For what he is?" I ask confessed.

"I finally succeeded at something!" he says looking at the baby, Thaddeus.

"He is beautiful" I say hopping down from the bed to the toddler.

His light blond hair shinned, his skin was perfect knowing it must feel so soft; his eyes deepened with so much sorrow and hate but still were beautiful. I picked him up in my arms holding him closer as I walked back over to the doctor the father. The doctor seemed to observe the picture perfected sight of me holding his child. He inhaled more from his drug infested mask.

"He looks prettier on you then he ever did Nora" He confesses.

I guessed Nora to be he's wife, I had already guessed that I am seeing a ghost that I've gone mad and now I'm seeing ghosts. But with this child in my arms the one that has been crying for me night after night made me not care I just wanted to care for this baby.

He looked confused as he took in his surroundings. Again he breathed in his drugs wobbling on his feet looking to me and Thaddeus.

"What is your name girl, I seemed to have never gotten it" he narrowed his eyes to me blinking them rapidly.

"Call me Dove" I smile to him.

My stare goes back to the baby in my arms playing with his light hair.

"And your name, Doctor?" I ask looking back up to him.

"Of course sorry" he laughed. "Dr. Charles Montgomery" he greeted.

That hit my since of reality hard but as Thaddeus hugged on to me laying his soft cheeks down on my shoulders I let it all go again not caring again. I rubbed the toddlers back softly.

"Lovely to meet you" I smile to Charles.

"You are a pretty thing" he sobbed a bit but before any tears began he inhaled again in his sighed heavily.

"When I see him all he does is cries, he has been crying for nights of end his own mother won't do a damn thing about it" he says angrily. "Not a mothering bone in her body" he comments. "You have to stay and take care of him now, he needs a good mother" his eyes close for long periods of time as he wobbles on his feet talking.

"I'll take care of him, Charles" I agree holding the sleeping baby tight in my arms.

"Don't dress him in those damn dresses I can't tell if he's a boy or girl" he tells me. "I am going to go work now" he walked away huffing from the cloth mask.

I stand here shocked. I had just agreed to taking care of a ghost baby. Ghost was the word that caught in my mind. I still didn't allow myself to think of all the things that would bring me over the edge. I walked with babe in my arms up the stairs to let Charles work I continued out of the basement up another flight of stairs to my room. I laid Thaddeus down in my bed and made a pillow wall around him while I dressed for bed. I looked to my phone seeing a text message from my dad.

Daddy- Going to be out late grabbing dinner then drinks with your mom and aunt. Get some pizza on me:) money in my side nightstand.

I put the phone down not caring to eat I'm just glad they didn't stay home long enough to realize I wasn't out at the coffee shop. I crawled in to bed next to Thaddeus pulling the covers up and falling asleep fast.

_Devon slept tonight with no interrupts as Thaddeus laid next to her in the physical form of a mutilated baby. But what Devon saw, sees in unclear as to whether it's the baby truly from the inside or if it is just want she wishes to see. Down stairs in the basement the good doctor tried to do his work till his wife entered with high accusations._

"_The help!" she yelled to her useless husband. "She's trash!" She yelled feeling less of a woman since after all this time her husband's eyes finally start to stray from her._

_Charles sat there inhaling his drugs denying._

"_You are wrong and I AM WORKING!" he shouts throwing his scalp down._

_Nora jumped from his outburst holding her handkerchief to her mouth contemplating all that went wrong since she was just a young vain girl only eighteen in love with the idea of love and Charles money to now a ghost stuck haunting the very house he built for her._

"_I should have never married you" she says lowly shading a tear._

_Her words cut him like a knife he fled into himself inhaling his drugs for longer periods of time then before. His work, all that matter was his work. 'Just work and she'll go away' he thinks. And that's just what he did and Nora did go away too look for Miss. Harmon to see Miss. Harmon's baby. 'Nora thinks I'm a failure thinks I'm worth nothing! That girl, Dove saw Thaddeus saw what I see, my baby. Nora is a failure for not being able to see her child. I should have never married her!' he rants in his head as he pieces animals together doing his so called 'work'._

* * *

**So I don't know if anyone else besides me loved when first owners Dr. Montgomery and his wife Nora were in AHS MH but I really enjoy the Doctor creator the most. **

**Anyways, I have two out comes to this story… either OC/Tate? Or I had a crazy idea of the good doctor/OC? Please let me know through PM or reviewing what you think. IDK maybe I'm crazy lol **


	4. Home invasion

**Thank you Dreamy and Chicacherrycolalime for your review it means the world! Anyways please more feed back i love to hear what ya guys think!  
**

* * *

"I miss it there" I confess to Aunt Ree.

"We miss you out there" Aunt Ree says smiling. "But it's nice out here, sunny!"

"Yeah" I laugh.

"So have you made any friends?"

"To many" I mutter to myself thinking of all that continue to haunt this house.

"Huh?" she asked not hearing me.

"Yeah like one but still" I laugh.

There was a knock on the door.

"Pizza!" I jump up to answer it.

I open the door seeing a thin girl with a little blood coming down from her hairline to her forehead.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I don't want to bother you but I'm hurt and needing some help." The woman says.

"Aunt Ree!" I call for her. "Come in sit down" I rush her in.

I shut the door and led her into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Aunt Ree asks from the living room doorway.

We enter and I sit her on the sofa.

"Who this? What happened?" Aunt Ree asks.

"I don't know" I tell her.

I turn back to the hurt girl worried. Should I call 911, call mom and dad?

"I'm gonna go get a rag for your head I'll be right back" I say walking to the kitchen.

In the hallway while I was walking I pulled my phone out of my back pocket ready to call my dad then I dropped it as someone slammed me against the wall. I wanted to call out to my aunt wanted to cry out from the pain of my side hitting the skinny table up against the wall but my mouth was covered. Looking up to who had me with my welded tear flowing eyes I see that familiar blonde waves, Tate.

"Shh" he slowly takes his hand from my mouth. "You need to get out of the house" He stresses.

"Tate-" he cut me off.

"Shhh, Dove quiet"

I lower my voice. "Tate what's going on?"

"GO AWAY!" I turn to see the girl who I let in the house yell.

"Run, Dove run!" Tate pushes me as the girl yells again.

And in a flash Tate was gone. I look to the girl seeing her holding a knife and I did what Tate told me to do. As I turned she was in front of me.

"Nowhere to run" She said.

I tried to push past her but I was useless. She throws me on the wall I hit my head hard leaving me fuzzy, I look around in my fuzzy vision I can only make out the dark wood of the floor and my sheer nude black stocking now ripped and now looking more on a deep burgundy color in some areas. As I go to stand I fall to the floor again as something crashed down on me I blink trying to regain myself as I see broken pieces of glass everywhere. And then I saw nothing…

* * *

"Who's first?" I hear a man's voice asks. "Which ones Gladys?" he continued to asks.

I try hard to open my eyes as everything seems like its rushing so fast I can't seem to catch up.

Voices slur occasionally I made out what was being said.

"You have to. Everything has to be perfect" A girl protested.

"R. Franklin hated nurses. He had a bad experience with the mercury in a broken thermometer… That's why he took Gladys upstairs and drowned her in the tub." A man says his word rushed together.

I moan trying hard to keep my eyes open. I opened them for a moment seeing the girl who hurt me standing uncomfortably close to me leaning in speaking softly.

"And you Maria… he saved you for last" she teases.

My eyes shut for a long moment as peopled yelled in the background. Then it calmed.

"R. Franklin was the first. Before Manson, he changed the culture. We're paying tribute to him" a man's voice says.

I shiver as I felt a cold metal run up my arm. I open my eyes slowly, the first thing I see is the fabric on of living room sofa. I moan as I turn my head to see a man sitting next to me. I jump falling off the sofa onto the floor. I yelp holding my tender head as he just laughs. He stood and walked by the two large chairs facing the larger sofa.

"Put this on" He demanded throwing me a white dress.

I crawled back onto the sofa looking for a way out I sit in the middle shivering.

"Put IT ON!" He yelled.

I jumped and quickly grabbed it water pouring from my eyes as I shaky look at what he wanted me to wear. A vintage white nurse's outfit he stood anger with knife in hand waiting for me to dress up. I sob as I went to put my arm through.

"No, NO!" he yelled.

Again I jumped sobbing harder.

"Not over your clothes, take your clothes off" He demanded.

I just nod and sob stripping off my red sweater then I go to put on the dress. I pulled both my arms through about to button it when he stops me.

"Stop" He commanded.

I weep feeling exposed, as the dress was leaving my chest revealed. I hated the fact I was in my Victoria-Secret's lacy red bra.

"I said take off your clothes" He licked his lips.

I look down seeing I still had my shorts on. I lifted my bottom after unbutton my shorts pushing them off. I cried as he watches every curve. Once they were off I quickly started to button the dress. I sat there waiting for something to happen hoping to God someone will save me. It wasn't till now I thought of my Aunt Ree and where was she. I look around looking for her not seeing her anywhere I hoped she got out of the house and called for help.

I know I have to get out of here but how? I wondered. The girl from before walked into the room her hands dripping water.

"And now Maria" the girl said.

I cried knowing my aunt was no longer here, can no longer save me.

"What'da do to the nurses?" he asked.

"Told them to go away" She replied simple.

"That works!?" He sounded amazed.

She just nodded and walked closer picking up an unfamiliar ashtray an ugly green color she didn't say a word and hit me over the head with it.

* * *

I wake up, groggy feeling my arms and legs tied behind me as I lay face forwarded on the sofa. I cried seeing the two psychos to my right waiting for me to wake up.

"My turn" the man says to the girl. "Five times is the number he stabbed her and its how many times I'm gonna stab you" he tells me walking closer.

"HELP, HELP ME!" I scream. I finally scream for help. "PLEASE SOMEBODY!"

"Shut up!" he roars.

He was hovering over me ready to plug that knife into my back I knew it.

"Do it!" the girl yelled to him. "Kill her"

I could hear him over me ready to stab into me. I wept knowing no one coming to save me if I don't get out of this myself I'm dead. Quickly I rolled off the sofa landing face down onto the floor. I cried from pain after everything from tonight my body is done. I tried to struggle, to break free from my binds but I couldn't free myself. I laid my head down on the floor wishing to god my dad would rush through those doors but no one did.

"Get her back on the couch" the girl yelled to him.

"I know, I know" He sounded panicked.

Then the fates noises coming from below caught my attention from the basement.

"Dr. Montgomery" I mutter to myself.

I try to pound on the floor with my body crying.

"Dr. Montgomery, DR. MONTGOMERY!" I yell.

The man grabbed me throwing me back on the sofa.

"Stop just lay still!" He yelled at me.

I didn't listen I continue to yell for help from the doctor I knew was below. If I am going to die I have no shame acting crazy before I go. If the smallest of chances is I'm not crazy that there really in a ghost below that can save me I'll take that chance.

"DR. MONTGOMERY PLEASE" I scream. "CHARLES, CHARLES!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

* * *

_The good doctor focused on his work even though he heard someone calling out his name. Her cries continued driving the poor doctor mad. 'I am working' he thinks standing from his chair. There were always cries for help in this house he had never once went to the aid before but never before did they call out his name either. Then as he heard his first name being screamed but what sounded of wounded girl his whole demeanor changed. As she cried for him it reminded him of the last time his name was spoken in that manner. _

_Nora screamed for him just like that as she found their child missing and again he is haunted. He ran up the stairs of the basement pulling off his gloves and mask following the screams that turned his blood cold. Seeing that young girl he talked to, it seems like ages ago his mind went red as did his vision when he saw her tied the way you would a hog. He ran into the room as the dark haired man pulled his knife from her side out. Her blood curdling scream filled Charles ears and fueled his rage. Just like when he was young man and always playing sports he tackled the man down to the floor pinning him there his fist on the psycho's face none stop._

* * *

I couldn't believe the amount of pain I was in, I rolled from the sofa again I scream as I land on my side I could feel the blood ooze from the side I landed on. Tears stream hot from my eyes as I see a silver shimmer I breathe deeply crawling over there laying awkwardly to reach the knife with my hands. looking up my hair cover most my face from the parts of my hair that left vision I saw the skinny girl get dragged out of the room by two nurses I sob cutting the rope that held my arms. I turned over sitting up I cut my feet free I take in a harsh breath as I quickly grab my side trying to stop the blood.

I my heart stops as I see a pair of bloody socking standing in front of me her ankles were rubbed raw and the fabric was ripped I slowly gaze up to meet the eyes of a young brown haired nurse. Her grey skin and knife holes in her chest made me know she was dead a ghost like the others I've seen. I saw her wrist were also bruised she had been tied by her hands and feet just like I was a nurse just like they dressed me I knew this had to be Maria. She walked away from me and I kept my eyes on her, followed behind her was a heavier set nurse. Maria lend into Charles saying something softly into his ear and he released the man falling to the ground next to him blood stained on his knuckles. The two women took him, dragged him out of the room just like the girl.

I sat there holding my side whinnying in pain as blood slipped through my closed palms. I looked up to see Charles jump as he saw me bleeding. He rose quickly from the floor to me without hesitation he scooped me into his arms taking ragged breaths in and out. He ran through the house down the stairs of the basement I saw glimpse of the psycho girl and boy being held down as the nurses stand over them stabbing them again and again. I closed my eyes and buried into the doctors chest. I screamed in pain as he laid me down of the operating table. I held the sides gripping them hard as tears filled my eyes.

He quickly grabbed tools bringing them close then the drug cover cloth he held it to his mouth taking in a deep breath then handed it to me. I was in no placed to deny, I welcomed anything to relieve my pain I could care less what it is. I breathed in heavily twice the hand that held it to my mouth fell to my side and as I could tell Dr. Montgomery took it from me breathing in occasionally.

My eyes blinked open and closed as I saw the doctor with a pair of scissors he cut my dress, every place his hands touched my skin tingled I heard giggling as he ripped my dress away then I came to realize I was giggling. The room spun and finally all the pain was gone as I saw flashes of the nurses stabbing into the murders and of Dr. Montgomery breathing in his drugs, of his bloody gloved hands of a large needle in hand of his hands all over me all images flashed around my head in different orders till finally there was no one left in the room no one but me.

* * *

My eyes finally saw clear all the fuzziness was gone and I look to see the bright light hanging above me the harsh lighting hurt my blue eyes. I held up my hand to stop it but winced in pain as I lifted my right hand. I look fast to see my body reddish with my own blood somewhat whipped away then I saw lowly on my side a bandage wrapped around my torsos. I was stabbed there. I wiggled off the operating table standing on my feet shaky keeping my left hand on the bed to keep me stable. I shivered from the coldness all that was left of my clothing was my lacy red bra and matching underwear at least that much of my body was still hidden.

The sun shined through the basement windows letting me know it was a different day. I had survived.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. PainKiller

**Yay guys chapter Five! **

**Thank you Court for your review it means the world to meX)**

* * *

I took in the sunlight knowing it meant I was alive, I had survived.

I slowly walked to the stairs of the basement holding myself up with the railing step after step I made it closer to leaving this room. I walked out of the basement quietly I don't think I had any strength to make noise, I heard my mom and dad talking to someone he questioned them about what had have happened dad sounded shaky and mom sounded weepy. I limped through the basement doorway my pain ridded body wanted to collapse after making it up so many stairs.

I took in ragged breaths holding my side I walked past the kitchen where I heard them to the stairs longing to by laying down in my room. I grasped the staircase railing the wood soft in my hands, I step with my right leg it stayed on the stair as I tried to shuffle my left leg up agonizing pain filled my body. I crunched holding my side not enough breath was in my body to cry out. My right hand still held the railing it was the only thing that kept me standing.

I sigh feeling the shot of pain disappear I lean back up knowing I'll never make it up these steps and to my room myself. How I even made it up the flight of stairs of the basement amazed me.

I sigh taking a deep breath mustering up enough to call out for help.

"Dad" I call out, shaky voiced.

There was no terror just annoyance in my tone, after everything I was just done and wanted to sleep in my bed. Perhaps I should have stayed in the basement but it was cold and dark, Charles was nowhere to be found.

Four people entered the room fast, mom, dad, and two officers. They all looked me over, my mom and dad seemed horrified and the two young officers seemed to take in every inch of me, not lustful just taking a mental note I guess. I was too annoyed with the whole situation to care about my mom's weeping, I just wanna sleep in my own bed and it seems that's too much to ask for!

"Dove!" dad ran to me.

I stopped him before he grabbed to me. I held my left arm up resting on his shoulder keeping him at a distance. A lot of pain shot through me as I lifted my arm but I knew it would hurt more if he touched me, hugged me. Hell hugging me right now could open my wound and I doubt they would allow Dr. Montgomery to patch me up so I would probably bleed to death before I got to a living doctor just from all the blood lost I have already overcome.

"It hurts, please don't touch me" I ask lowly.

"Oh god what happened?!" He asks rushed. "Where's your aunt?! Who did this to you?!"

I felt overwhelmed with so many questions, I'm just not in the mood can't he see that?!

"Dad" I start. He waited for me to answer all his questions. "I just wanna go to sleep"

"Mr. Summers" One of the officers called to my dad.

Dad didn't turn or reply and he didn't seem to even hear him.

"What?" I ask the officer for dad.

I just saw that only one officer stood in the room now I didn't bother my thoughts to where the other one had gone.

"I know you want to sleep but I need you to stay up a little longer" he tells me walking closer. "My partner just called an ambulance so when they get here you can rest, alright?"

"I don't need to go to the hospital! I'm fine!" I yell somehow finding the strength. "I just wanna go to bed" I moan.

"I know Dovey, but you need to go, okay?" Dad says finally speaking.

"I'm fine really, it hurts a little but that's it, it's stitched up its not bleeding anymore" I protest.

I sigh hearing sirens; they'll make me so I might as well go.

* * *

I was rushed into the ambulance the EMT's checked me and helps me till I was handed over to the doctors. I was pocked and prodded so many test were run when all I wanted to do was sleep. Till finally it was done they test were done we were just waiting on the results and I was finally given the time to rest.

I jolted awake as I felt unfamiliar gloved hands on me, warm and normal sized for a man but uncomfortable as I had grown accustom to Dr. Montgomery. I looked to see Dr. Warrens standing over me hands up in the air as if he was surrendering. I sigh heavily as the pain of me jolting my body hit. I narrow my eyes to him upset he disturbed my peaceful slumber; it's been so long something hasn't haunted my dreams and he ruined it.

"What are you doing?" I question the doctor.

His eyes looked across the room for a moment then back to me, I wonder who or what he was looking at so I glanced that way to see my parents standing there shocked by my reaction. I sigh knowing he's just doing his job but still there's no need for this I was already seen by a doctor one I trust not a stranger.

"Just looking at the wound" he tells me. "I'm sorry for waking you"

"Oh, it's okay" I say lowly.

I lay back down biting my lip it felt like my insides were stretching and pulling trying to open.

"You can look" I give him the okay.

"Thank you; just want to make sure everything alright"

He removed the bandage looking to the stitches, the wound was bigger than before I guess he cut me open more to close me up on the inside I do remember I few images of that, a scalp and slicing of skin. But it didn't hurt then; it felt like forever go the way it blurs in my mind.

"Skilled hand" the doctor lowly comments to himself.

"Dove" mom voice was shaky.

I turn to look at her. Her eyes were red, swollen she broke my heart.

"Mom" I sigh feeling awful for her. "I'm okay, all this is really not needed cause I'm okay" I remind her.

"Dove the officers from before wanted to talk to you" my dad tells me. "Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" I shrug.

"Well you're all good" the doctor tells me what I already knew. "If you need anything just press that button"

I just nodded. My parents and Dr. Warrens left the room and soon after entered the two officers.

"Hello, Devon I'm officer Smiths and this is officer Matthews is it alright if we ask you a few questions?" he asks.

"I guess yeah" I agree.

I hadn't thought of what to tell them, the truth defiantly not.

"How are you feeling?" Officer Matthews ask.

Both stood at the foot of my bed looking at me.

"Never felt better" I joke. "So what'd ya wanna ask?"

"Right, Devon what happened? Do you know?" Smiths asks.

"A girl lied and told me she was hurt so I let her in, she knocked me out with her male friend and I came to right before he stabbed me something happened not for sure what and when I came to I was fixed up and about to walk up the stairs to my room… that's all I remember" I lie.

I continued to answer the other question that hadn't gotten the chance to ask.

"The girl was taller than me by like five inches maybe, in her twenties over twenty-five I would say, dark red collar length hair, thin, very pale, in dark jeans and a black shirt I think, I don't remember her eye color and she didn't give a name, the man was tall had to be six foot, brown hair, blue eyes I don't remember what he was wearing I'd say late twenties earlier thirties" I said fast trying to end this conversation as fast as it started. "Anything else?"

"Who stitched you up?" Questioned Officer Matthews.

"I don't remember" I lie.

"You seem pretty cool headed about all this" Officer Matthews's comments.

"Have you seen my parents?" I ask attitude in my voice. "If I'm a wreck about this it's gonna destroy them" I tell him.

"Your being every strong than" Officer Smiths tells me.

"I'm alive and hardly hurt so I'm thankful" I tell him. "Is there any other questions?"

"Not for right now we'll let you sleep" Officer Smiths says walking out with his partner.

I guess I laid that on to hard but I'm just so done with this bullshit! First the doctor's wouldn't leave me alone kept pushing, asking if I was raped I guess I would have thought it to all I was in was my underwear and just in general with all those tests and needles, than my parents and all their panic and concern and now those officers and just all this bullshit it's too much, just too much.

And fucking-A where's aunt Ree? Too much just too much. Why'd I ever leave that basement? I was safe their nobody to ask questions, nobody to suffocate me just Charles and he didn't suffocate me didn't question me just existed, he just existed without bothering me, without hurting me, or terrifying me. I just wanna go back down to that basement under his care he got enough drugs to keep me doped up so I won't feel a thing. Why'd I leave? It's just too much just too much.

I broke once no one could see me; I broke down, tears fell from my eyes never ending. From the lost of my aunt, from the almost death I endured, from the way that man looked at me, from the way that girl hurt me. I broke down whit no one to see.

* * *

I'm back at home finally in my bed where I've been longing to be. I snuggled in the blankets smiling from the warmth they give. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, maybe half an hour or so.

* * *

_Faint sounds of screams of someone being muffled underwater crossed into her room but didn't catch Devon's attention much as she slept but she tossed as sounds of a weeping man entered her room. _

_Dr. Charles Montgomery sat in his old common room the whole room was different than how he remember Nora styling the room but he still found a comfortable seat in a long backed chair facing the sofa. He remembered long ago sitting in this same room thinking his wife finally loved him but knew he failed when his brains covered the wallpaper._

_He looks to the alcohol that was out in crystal bottles a thought of drinking came across his head but he knew that wasn't his poison. He thought of going back to the basement to grab his drug, ether, but the thought of having to see Thaddeus again kept him from his painkiller. The child's none stop crying tortured the doctor he wonder. 'Where did that woman go? The kind one he saved that Thaddeus loved, Dove was her name.' he missed her deeply._

"_A genius, a genius" He muttered. _

_He was thinking of the night Nora lied to him and the night Dove had meant what she said. He continued to compare the two beauties in his mind. His thoughts kept him busy as Devon entered the common room looking to him smiling, he finally saw her. He was stunned, she was beautiful and sweet not two traits he thought ever existed together. 'But where has she been why did she leave? Thaddeus needed her and she left me alone with the child? That is still dressed in lace!' his mind was angry with her lack of presences._

* * *

I woke battering my eyes open, it had to be in the middle of the night but I was awake, wide awake. I stood from bed pulling on my short pink silk robe over my short white cotton nightdress mom got for me. I didn't bother to tie the robe as I walked down stairs for a glass of water I held my side as I walked down the steps I was still in a great deal of pain. I pass through the halls to the kitchen I stopped before I made it in the room seeing a faint light coming for the common room.

I walked in seeing dark hair and well dressed suite sleeves resting on the armrest, Charles. I smiled to him seeing he was up in his thoughts like normal. He looked up to me as I took my seat on the sofa being careful to mind my stab wound I'm facing him he had an indifferent look on his face it confused me.

"Thaddeus has been crying and you where nowhere to be found" He states his displeasure with me.

I was taken off guard by this comment.

"I had enough self pity in me to ask his mother for help, though it seems she is still unchanged" He spoke blunt, angry with me.

"You are joking right?" I ask him.

He sifted in the chair uncomfortable with my gaze.

"Where did you go?" he voice was low, weak.

I sigh seeing that weak man I had come to know to be him in his full truth.

"My dad made me go to the hospital, that's where I've been" I smile lightly to him.

I rose from the seat holding my side whining in pain lowly as I sat up.

"Are you in pain?" he asks standing fast.

I nodded and he came to aid me standing beside me he held on to me making me lean all my body weight on him.

"And what did these new age doctors give you for the pain?" he asks, making the other doctors sound like a bunch of kids.

"I forgot the name something oddly spelt, but it's not really working"

"Idiots" Charles mumbled under his breath. "I'll be right back lamb sit down and relax"

He left the room down to the basement I guessed. I did as asked I held my side sitting back down onto the sofa. It felt odd to be sitting on this sofa, looking up I didn't see that man who eyed me or the woman who wanted to gut me. So many other things happened in this room and that's all that filled my mind, the worst memory is the one I remember the most yet there where birthday cake stains on the other side of the seat cushions and none of those memories came to mind.

"Breath in to this" He commands.

I jumped not knowing he reentered the room. I hold my side my body jolting hurt it. I only nodded and take the drug covered rag.

"No more than two times" he tells me. "You haven't a tolerance to it, lamb" he smiled sweetly to me like I was a child.

I took a deep breath in with the rag covering my mouth and nose; I shook my head feeling within an instance lightheaded. I took another drag.

"One more wouldn't hurt" He said allowing me another.

I nodded and breathed in again. I blink rapidly trying to regain myself; the room was fuzzy and warm Charles was sitting beside me talking about someone I had to shake my head again to take note he was talking of me and momentary his old wife Nora. It was sweet what he was saying occasionally he breathed into the rag himself wobbling the way I normally see him doing. I turned as I heard a child crying, Thaddeus I knew that cry anywhere. I tried to stand but I failed landing right back on the sofa.

"Stay, rest I will comfort my boy" Charles tells me.

I only nod. I blinked and he was here and I blinked and he was gone it was peculiar. After a moment I stood wobbling out of the room catching myself on the doorway walking through the halls back to the stairs. I narrowed my eyes as I looked into the kitchen that scary woman from before stood there with my dad. I shook it off continuing a young girl with light brown hair walked past me I looked to her confused to why she was here she seemed to be avoiding something.

"Stop, Tate! Leave me alone!" She yelled.

I kept walking not bothering with whatever that might be. I shaky walked up the stairs rubbing my eyes trying to control my vision the sunlight from the windows were bothering it. As I walked up the stairs I heard more yelling behind me.

"Violet!" A woman and man where calling out.

I felt no pain, felt so numb and these people are ruining it. I finally made it to my bedroom the door it was open, I walked inside happy to be able to be left alone in my haunted house.

"Up all night talking with the help" a woman rants crying into her handkerchief.

I look to her, earlier thirty I guessed, her blonde hair pulled into a vintage up-do and her dress reminded me of something I'd seen my great grandmother wear in old pictures.

I didn't say anything just looked to her.

"Do you find yourself so cunning?" she laughed. "He may not be much just a pitiful man-child but he is still from money and you are just a whore" She spits her words at me.

I stood there wondering what to do, I didn't want to talk to this woman I finally felt great and she was bringing me down. So I do the only thing that makes since. I took a step back standing in the hall and grab the doorknob shutting the door leaving the crying woman inside. Then I wobbled my way to my mom and dad's room, I opened the door seeing them both lying asleep on the bed. I plop down in the middle of them feeling no pain from my wound as I did so. Charles was right those doctors were idiots, whatever they gave me didn't work but this sure as hell did. I snuggled between them both and fall asleep comfortable.

* * *

**SOOOO please REVIEW tell me what you think!**

**I thought i was crazy but it's awesome to see i'm not alone with my Charles love LOL thanks guys and please review! **


	6. 6 weeks later, My intention is to fade

**Thanks again Court for reviewing and thanks for the jokes they make me laugh I'm happy to know you love my Fic's so much! **

**Thank you Tatalindx I agree Tate is a bit over used, love him but still over used, and I'm glad my Fic is not regretting staying up till four cuz I've done that!**

**And a thank you to PhanPhicAddictHolmesWinchester (WOW that was a lot LOL love the name though!) Totally agree, cuz there are awesome characters in AHS MH my fav obviously 'The good Doctor' I like to call him LOL!**

**Keykeybaby6 thanks! I know I've read like the three stories there are about him and don't get me wrong I'm not bashing anyone's work there great but not enough for me.. I not really in to one-shots/two chapter stories so I'm glad you found my story enjoyable!**

**And last but not least Midnightrebellion86 Thanks, I'm so glad every one is happy to see a change in main male role of this story, though I have to say with so little to go on for the good doctor creator it's changeling, but thanks for the support!**

**THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS YOU DID THE LAST! X)**

**-Quinn**

* * *

**Six weeks later**

* * *

I sat there on the slab my feet swinging like a child's, Charles stood in front of me towering over me with his body, he soaked the cloth in his painkiller and before handing it to me took one sniff. Because of our closeness I didn't have to reach far as he handed it to me, I breathed into it once not wanting to lose all since I had.

"Let me see how you're doing, Lamb" Charles ask.

I nod. I hand him back the cloth and slowly remove my silk P.J top, slowly because I didn't want to hurt my body however, with Charles help I haven't felt pain in weeks. He checked me over, gloved hands carefully touching my side. Charles hands were one of a true doctor, gentile, he has a light touched, always just gazing with his finger tips, his touch was smoothing.

"Healing every well" He tells me.

"Thank you… you saved my life" I tell him.

A heroic stance took his body, and a large smile grew on his lips.

* * *

I stayed in the basement as long as I could till I knew my mom or dad would notice. I sat in my usual seat at the dining room table, slowly eating my green beans. Aunt Ree sat next to mom, aunt Ree turned up a few days later after the whole nightmare calming they had her in the basement; I thought she died that night and some part of me still believes it because I've come to know something, nothing seems to stay dead in this house.

They all made small talk as they ate though I stayed out of it; my thoughts were on Charles. I couldn't say why my mind was always filled with him just that it was, be it thinking about something he said all day or just the way he looks, always imaging his chocolate hair or child like eyes be it any of those things it was always one of those things.

"Dove, eat" Dad asks softly.

"Huh?" I look up to him having no clue what he just said.

"Is there a reason why you're not eating?" Mom asks.

I look down to my plate though I thought I ate a lot it seemed not to please them

"Sorry I had a big lunch and I'm really tiered" I lie.

"Oh well then go to bed, Dove. Just leave your plate there I'll take care of it" Mom tells me.

"Oh, okay thanks" I say, I carefully stand the last thing I want to do is hurt myself.

I walked up the stairs to my bathroom taking a shower and doing my nightly routine before bed. I lay down in my bed seating my alarm for three in the morning knowing everyone will be asleep and I'll be free to go down stairs to see Charles and get my painkillers that actually work.

* * *

_**Devon slept with only one interruption in the night as Thaddeus climbed into her bed curling beside her. Downstairs below the main level of the house the good doctor Charles sat at his work table trying to do his 'work' unable to as his mind kept asking the time, knowing she'll come soon. Besides asking the time Dr. Montgomery asked himself another question he wasn't quite sure of.**_

'_**Saved her life' he remembered her thanks. 'I saved her life, why do I feel like a fool?' His mind wrapped around the simple fact of anyone who dies in this house stays, and he saved the one person's life he wishes to surround his every second. 'If she dies outside of this house she lost to me forever, I cannot allow that, cannot' he panicked in his head.**_

_**He stood walking over to the metal slab she always sat on when coming down to visit, his fingers brushed over all the tools that felt so comfortable in his hands. The good doctor wondered if he had found his solution.**_

_**Light footsteps made the old stairs creak causing Charles head to whip seeing a tiny pale woman, Devon known to him as Dove or his lamb. He dropped the small surgical saw back with all his other tools. 'To painful' he noted. 'Something fast, quick, painless' he reminded himself.**_

"_**Dear lamb I have been waiting" he spoke offering his hand to her to help her off the last step.**_

* * *

I woke to my alarm, three A.M on the dot. I rose from my bed surrounding Thaddeus with pillows before leaving my room. I finally felt pain as I walked downstairs to the first story of the house, and more as I walked down the basement stairs. The old wood made sounds as I stepped on it, somehow I'm convinced this house is alive in some shape or form.

I saw him, Charles standing by the metal bed looking like something from a nightmare, an old fashion looking doctor holding a saw, to most they would run if they saw this in there basement for me I smile. He placed the shiny blade down walking to me, helping me off the last step. An old fashion gentlemen.

"Dear lamb I have been waiting" He tells me as I step off.

"It hurts" I tell him holding me side.

"Come, I'll fix you"

I followed him to the metal bed; his hands carefully help me on. I sat there as he mixed the cloth in our painkillers waiting for him to do as he always done, he breathed in once before handing me the cloth. I huffed the drug cover cloth once then pulled it away.

* * *

I sat there talking, breathing in the cloth now and then till hours passed and I was ready to fall over back to sleep. Charles helped me to my room, this being one of the few times I've seen him out of that basement.

"Sleep well lamb" He says softly.

I smile feeling my cheeks burn up from blushing. I hadn't wanted to admit to myself but I think I have a crush on Charles.

"Goodnight" I say my goodbyes.

Before I walked in the room a soft kiss fell onto my cheeks by the grown man with the child heart. I smile shyly walking into my room and he walks away. I shut the door feeling like I was floating on air, this feeling I knew to be because of my maybe not so silly crush and the amount of drugs making me lightheaded.

Seeing the time as much as I wanted to sleep I knew I had to get ready for school, I think my mom and dad would have made me never go back but it's not like I can see Charles anyway during the day and to be having to deal with my loving father all day isn't my version of a dream come true.

I sat down on my chair in front of my vanity applying my makeup and straightening my hair as I listened to my music.

**I am not afraid,**

**I won't burn out in this place,**

**My intention is to fade and I will, I will**

'My intention is to fade and I will' the verse stuck in my head knowing that just what I wanted. I wanted my life to fade away already, not in the sad way of wanting to die but in the way of wishing I made it to the end and I have all I ever wanted all I ever needed.

I'm falling hard and fast for a man who died decades ago and I couldn't ever leave Thaddeus, I couldn't bare it. I don't wanna die but in the world of death I feel like I'm finally living. I rewind the song relisting to that part of it.

**I am not afraid,**

**I won't burn out in this place,**

**My intention is to fade and I will, I will**

* * *

**Ta-Da chapter six! So I actually reposed to reviews which I love to do its just I normally forget. **

**So to start I never been stabbed, I read that it can take three to six months for fully recovery so that what I'm going off of. Sorry if it's wrong but it's all I've got to work with.**

**In paper Charles and Dove are like bad for each other I was thinking while I was writing, he's an older male who's married (Well kind of 'death do us part' I guess) depends on her to take care of his child and she still in high school, and he got her addicted to drugs. What a lovely couple. LOL (Great for Fan-Fic bad for real life… making sure that's known) Oh and he's dead *laugh/sigh at the same time* **

**Anyways thanks guys! Please review I live for them and tell me what you think about the good doctor's homicidal side, all in the name of love! **


	7. The Never Ending List Of Nevers

**Hello all and welcome to my return to fan-fiction. Why I was gone is a little too personal to ever post so just know there was good reason and I hope after like 7 months gone I didn't totally ruin my creators. I hate gaps in writing I feel it leaves gap in the creators but hopefully not here: ) Hopefully this gets updated tonight if my wifi would ever load… Damn Rain! Anyways as always enjoy and please love!**

* * *

**Guest: thank you I'm glad you look forward to this newest chapter and I hope you enjoy! I really hope this is all you wanted it to be!**

**Tatalindx: Thank YOU! I'm glad you appreciated my note I feel it needed to be said. I've read some stories and people don't understand it's just a story so I felt a note was needed and none the less a good way to show I don't condone that: ) and as to the grammar mistakes sorry I'll defiantly be on the lookout. I try not to but usually sacrifice good grammar for the name of updating.**

** : Simple but beyond encouraging TTTTTTHHHHAAAAAANNNNNNNKKK YYYOOOOOUUU!**

**Court: You totally made me like beyond happy! Your reviews are awesome! And I hope this is everything you hoped it would be! I seriously cannot wait for your review on this chapter I'm dying! And awe Thaddeus I can't wait to add him soon:D**

**PHanPhicAddict: (Did you change your name?) OMG yes leave that house! I have a few undeniable things happen in a house I lived at. Thank God though I moved and nothing had happened since. I hope you enjoy and never have to dog sit again LOL**

**Anon: I just have to say THANK YOU! On Oct 24 I finally had my life somewhat back in order still getting there even today though, and I checked my emails and there was your review. So I sat my butt down after looking at it a second time of Halloween and said I'm gonna do nothing but wear my face paint and write. And though that's not what I did (I got sent on mission by my mom to go to the grocery store and pick up my sister ECT.) I did do all I promised the next day and finished tonight!**

**THANK YOU ALL AND ENJOY WITH LOVE, **

**-Quinn**

* * *

As I sat on the sofa down stairs while my mom and dad mingled around the house and nagged me that 'it is a beautiful Saturday' and that 'you should go out, make some friends' I just didn't want to hear it. I wanted something far different then hanging with a group of girls at the mall, I wanted life. And I couldn't have it. Charles, Thaddeus that was what I wanted.

But the way I wanted them I couldn't have them. Thaddeus would never grow up, never need me to drive him to school every morning, never out grow me in height, never just never. Charles and I will never have anything outside this house, never go anywhere far away, and never even go next door, we won't be able to marry, won't be able to have children of my own. And if I deicide that I can live with that, with the never ending lists of nevers, I could never take it back.

Before I was in this state of pure happiness but know I see even though I know in my heart no one else could ever make me this happy, then I must let go of ever having happiness outside of there love. My aunt Ree use to always tell me 'love who you love no matter what happens you can always get a divorce' I thought that was sad but true. Now I see to love in this predicament there is no way out no 'divorce.'

To go all in, to stay far away from the heartache? It'll hurt no matter what. I sigh. I get up from the sofa and head to my bedroom. This is not going to be solved in a day. I reach the top of the stairs and pass my parents room

"We have to!" my mom stresses to my dad.

I stop for a moment to hear what all the stress is about.

"I know, I know." My dad agrees. "But loans just don't go away" he adds.

I frown. It's about money; my family has never had money issues. I shake it off, too much right now, just too much.

* * *

**3 days later**

* * *

The kitchen it was empty. I sluggishly head to the besetment door opening it and preceding down the steps.

"Charles?" I call out to him. "Oh, Charles" I swing on the pillar to turn my body and continue through the basement.

It didn't take but a moment for it all to change, his toys laid out on a table all of them sharp, shinny and sliver. I walked past to the room he does most of his work in.

"Charles" I say lowly.

He sat in front of the table with many things I couldn't or wouldn't recognize, doing whatever it is he does to them. I touched his shoulders and I rub my hands down till I was right above his elbows. I comfortable spot for my height.

"Little Lamb" he said. In his voice I could hear his boyish smile.

He reached his right hand to lay on mine. We stay for a long moment like that till his head popped up and he turned to me.

"Lamb!" he said surprised.

He sat up from his chair towering over me, his hands holding my arms walking closer to me causing me to walk backwards. His actions seemed intense, hostile in a way.

"Charles?" I asked concerned.

His very way about him change the intensity changed, left. He weakened. He let my hands go and wrapped his around my waist, he sunk to the floor laying his head on my stomach.

"Lamb, I had an awful revelation" he wept.

"Charles?" I was taken off guard.

He loosened one arm to take it to the back of his head. His hand tremble as he touched his brown hair then brought his hand back to show me. Blood covered it.

I dropped to my knees to face him.

"I built this house in 1922" he remembers.

His face changed from sorrow to rage.

"Her, Nora" he spits venom in his voice. "She did this and now, now"

His sorrow returns.

I try to calm him try to change how his heart felt, it was breaking mine.

"Now I'm dead" he sobs.

"No, no" I try to tell him otherwise.

His bloody hands grab at his neck in distressed. His body jumps from in front of me and scrambles to his feet, he rushes to his desk inhaling his drug that is never far from him.

"Charles" I get up slowly walking to him.

He sorrow changes again. He turns quickly to face me his red shot eyes playing a deceiving game. His large arms scoop me up in them carrying me fast and hastily to the metal bed. I whimper but truly I know there is no harm he would do to me.

I look up to him squinting from the harsh light above me. I heard metal swish through the air and I see in his hand a surgical saw.

"Charles!" I protest.

"I, I, I lose myself" he stammers. "I forget Lamb, the year it is, the things that have happened. I forget" he tells me. "Then I remember, remember that I died, and I can't leave, we, we" He corrects himself speaking of Thaddeus of course.

He again sniffs the cloth mask. Oh God how I wished he would share right now.

"And now I see clearly, no, no for a time I will" he explains what I already knew about his mind. "Then I'll forget, I'll think in some way or another I ridded myself of her and found you. That I am alive, that my boy…" he breaks into tears lowering the saw.

I sit up to hold him, rubbing his sorrows away. "Shhh, shh it'll be alright"

"If I don't you'll leave me" he sobs. "I can't let you go… I won't"

"I'm never going to leave you" I promise him.

There was a pause, a moment I was just giving him love.

"Never Dove, have I truly clipped the wings your dreams flown on to stay and only be haunted by me?"

Again he pauses for a period of time.

"Never" he whispers. "Never is a very long time"

"Who could I love but you, no matter if I leave or not you will haunt me for the rest of my life… you are my dreams, you are my nightmares, you are my everything and I love you" I confess. "I love you" I repeat.

"Never" he reminds himself.

I could still feel the blade in his hand. If this was the start of forever, the beginning of my promise to never I think that's alright I'd rather not have to chose in the matter it's easier that way.

"Never" I agree.

* * *

**Y'all I am very happy to be back and that you're here reading this story please let me know how you feel about it with your loves, hates, question and ideas!**

**-Quinn**


	8. The Good Doctor, The Good Husband Betray

SO I don't really know where this is going. Should she kill herself, not, leave, stay, he kill her? AHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I'm losing my mind! As you can tell the chapter up so I got my sh*t together lol

Midnightrebellion86: I'm glad I could be of help for you to return to your Fic and i'm gonna check it out tonight kind of excited:)

Dixon: Happy to hear! I hope you enjoy this chapter the first few lines were hell then it all just took me and couldn't stop writing!

Court: OH COURT! your reviews i just live for them! I hope this chapter continues to give you those feelings. We've got Thaddy in here to! (Not to spoil) And I think the was a *Wink Wink* for the return of my AHS Freak Show Fan-Fic if so it will be returning after I rewatch the whole FS again. (I'm a bit lost on what to do in it)

Well lets let the horror story begin…

"I've gotten this for you, Lamb" he whipped away his tears as his puffy red eyes tried to change the mood of us with a gift.

I smile half heartedly. "Thank you"

"It was my mothers, it was something I remembered her wearing often. I never gave it to Nora" he tells me. "I never knew why I didn't till now of course" he pulled a blue velvet ring box from his right suit pocket.

I accepted joyfully of what I might find. Opening it I saw the largest diamond ring I have ever seen. The center of the ring was a circle diamond surrounded by a square of four diamond in each line, and the outer square of the ring was sliver and diamond lining making another square as the diamonds made four triangles contacting to the sliver lining.

Needless to say I was in shock.

"I was never impulsive, more calculated I made chooses I thought would make me happy make me a normal man. Though I couldn't find what it was that made me happy." He confessed. "When I married Nora I thought I would be with a pretty trophy wife, with I perfect house I built to be the perfect husband. But she was a women of her time, unbearably cruel and yet so innocent I couldn't even share my saddened soul with her." he moved away from me to sit on the metal bed holding his hands in his lap.

I have never seen Charles like this. He was not saddened, not filled with rage, or overwhelmed with his ether, he seemed to be just a man talking to me about the truth I wanted to know and he finally wanted to tell me.

"I don't blame this on her the way I do most the time, I was a failure" Though this still being Charles that word did not come out easily.

And usual for myself I disagree. "You are not a failure!" I say stern.

"No I am not your failure" He agrees only half with me. "I should have been a better man, smarter man and known I would never love her more then I did the day I met her but I thought it would change, thought marriage would change it, then a baby would but neither our union nor Thaddeus changed anything. I love Thaddeus but I couldn't stand how should would make him look like a girl all in the name of fashion. Everything was vain and I knew she would ruin him with this self pride of thinking he was better then all before him and to come… that sickened me."

I held the velvet box close as I walked over to him stand in front of him holding his shoulder just listening.

"I turned to ether to sleep one night when I slept that night I dreamt of this young girl with blonde hair so white who just kept smiling and being happy no matter what happened. It was a dream in a nightmare. In this dream people would hurt her, lie to her, and every time she looked at me she would smile as if I made her so happy she could cry. The dream ended when I killed all who opposed her. But when I slept the next night I didn't see her, I didn't feel high, feel powerful like I could take all life had to throw at me. So I deiced to self medicate. Again I should have been smarter," he sighed. "I lost my clients, my money disappeared, I faired over half the staff that work for me till finally I brought my family down so low I mutilated women and killed children to make a few dollars and keep my habits and hers afloat."

His face stayed strong for as long as it could till he broke into tears, he wept into his hands for the past sins.

"I killed babies just so I could afford to have my drug and my wife's shopping habits!" he wept.

Tears rolled down my checks for him. I wrapped me arms around him to comfort him. There was nothing I could say nothing I could do to ease this burden expect be here and love him.

He ripped from my grasp to go run and hind in his ether. As he approached the cloth mask that landed on the other side of the operating table on the metal table next to his tools I gripped his arm in desperation to keep the sober side of himself with me.

"Please let me make it better, I don't want you to leave me, I don't want you to be numb anymore" I pleaded.

He looked at me with his boyish eyes. I can see his childish heart aching underneath and it broke mine.

"I don't want to feel the pain, I need this" He explained.

"No" I whisper walking closer. "You need me"

I lock my hands around his neck keeping his eyes locked to mine. Everything in this moment was as heart breaking as it was romantic. I wanted to take all his pain away but I wanted to keep him here with me.

"I love you" I tell him.

Tears ran down his checks but the sobbing stopped. Each time I spoke I leaned in closer and closer wanting for his lips, his touch.

"I will never leave you" I continue to tell him.

"I'm a murder" He confesses.

"I'm still in love with you" I tell him again.

"I've waited 89 years dead in this house for you"

"Why are you still waiting?" I ask begging him to kiss me.

He understood taking away any space there was left between us. I finally felt complete.

… 2 O'Clock …

**Devon slept in the bed she had unmade with Mr. Montgomery. The full house raged on with all its dramas but as she spelt through the echoes of the bodies before her, she could not sleep through her the sounds that fallow the good doctor, the good husbands betrayal with his newest love, Dove. Nora paced back and forth wondering what she had done wrong. She held her handkerchief trembling and contemplating how she let another take her husbands eye.**

**Nora waited in the basement for him convinced he would leave the young thing in the middle of the night because she was nothing but a floozy. From the dark Thaddeus walked out to stand in his lace gown like he would have normally done for Charles or Dove waiting to be loved. **

"**Oh God!" Nora gasped as she finally saw Thaddeus. "It's you" she said with hate.**

**Nora saw nothing of her child left in that body Charles had sewn back together. All she could see was hate and distortion, something father and son have, something she could never love. Thaddeus cried, whaled even she shook her head trying to stop the pounding it place on her mind and heart. **

'**I told her to get the baby the moment she hears him cry!' she ranted in her head.**

**She pulled the bell from her pocket ringing it none stop waiting for the help.**

I woke in my bed with nothing covering my body but sheets; Charles laid next to me, holding me, awake himself.

"Lamb" he smiled and kissed my forehead."

"Hello" I said yawning. "Thaddeus" I inform him.

He let me go and I wiggled my way out of bed putting on his white undershirt and my boy-shorts. I walked out of the room, down the staircase, and in the basement fallowing his cries. I couldn't tell if my ears were ringing or if a bell was ringing though that didn't really matter, Thaddeus mattered.

I walked inside Charles work room seeing Thaddeus standing there weeping. I scoop the toddler up in my arms ready to walk out till I heard a women call out to me.

"You're nothing" She said.

I turned to see the blonde 20's girl I know to be Nora Montgomery.

"I'm sorry?" I was clear if she was even talking to me.

She looked at me in the eyes and her shaking had stop, she stood there her frame towering over, dominating me.

"You are nothing!" she yelled. "Nothing but one of your girls" she shrieked again at me. "He'll use you up and then rip the baby right out of you probably to use in his 'work'" she mocked the word 'work'

I didn't know what to do, what to say. That was a horrific thought, no wonder he hated this women.

"You are so wrong about him it's not even funny" I say and take Thaddeus up stairs to my room.

I lay Thaddeus is our bed and everything was fine, better then fine it was perfect. I laid down and just let everything be perfect.

* * *

**so I edited this on my phone... Well half of it. The scrolling was unbearable! No joke that was like hell! I hope you all enjoyed and when I can get to my pc if it ends up being to much to bear I'll fix it and reupdate it:) **


End file.
